Experiencing A Good Thing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus helps Gira learn about tickling. Trade story done for BBPRIMEFAN101. :)


**A story I did for BBRPIMEFAN101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Gira belongs to BBPRIMEFAN101. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Experiencing A Good Thing**

The inside of the orphanage was quiet as the other kids were outside playing or hoping for someone to adopt them.

There were only two sparklings inside that weren't outside. A sky-blue and silver femme with a yellow crest on her helm was sitting on her bed reading a book while a blue and red mech was studying for a test. The mech then looked over to the femme and went over to her, making her look up at him. "Gira, would you test me, please?" He asked.

"Sure, Orion," she said, smiling a little. Orion Pax was the only sparkling Gira was friends with and she was the only femme he was friends with. The other orphans weren't very nice to them and so they avoided the others.

Gira smiled when Orion handed her the science book and she began reading him the questions and he answered them, only missing a couple questions. "Pretty good, Orion," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Gira then grabbed the book she was reading. "Orion, can you explain something to me?" She asked.

"Sure, Gira," he said.

She handed him the book and showed him a part of it, which was a picture of a father and daughter and the father was tickling his daughter. "I don't understand this," she said. "What is 'tickling' and why is the father doing it to his daughter?"

Orion examined it a minute and then turned to her. "Well, dads tickle their daughters to cheer them up or just in play," he said. "And tickling is…well, something that makes people laugh."

Gira was still confused and Orion stood up. "Here," he said. "I'll tickle you to show you."

He reached for her waist with a smile and wiggled his fingers, but before he could start, Gira quickly moved away from him. "What are you doing?" She asked in fear.

Seeing she was scared, he moved back a bit. "Gira, what's wrong?" He asked.

Her blue optics were wide. "Why were you going to grab me?" She asked.

He slowly moved closer and sat down on the bed. "Gira, I was going to tickle you," he said.

She calmed down a little bit, but she still looked confused. "I don't understand," she said as she moved to sit beside him, knowing he wouldn't grab her or hurt her.

Orion gently took her arm and ever so gently ran his fingers over her arm. "Can you feel that?" He asked.

"A little," she said. "It feels different."

"Like tingly?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Okay, tickling is similar to that. It's a light, but gentle touch to some sensitive areas and people laugh because the tingly sensation they feel makes them laugh."

"So, if you lightly touched my stomach…," she said.

He nodded. "You might laugh, but only if you're ticklish there," he said.

"How do you know if you're ticklish?" She asked.

"Well, I can show you," he said. "If you trust me."

"I trust you, Orion," she said.

Nodding, he reached over and wiggled his fingers into her sides and stomach. Barely a second later, Gira began giggling. "That is really tingly!" She said. "But, it doesn't hurt."

"Tickles don't hurt at all," said Orion as he now wiggled his fingers faster into her stomach and sides and she began laughing louder.

"ORION! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He grinned. "You're really ticklish," he said teasingly before becoming a bit solemn and letting her recover a bit. "I'm just glad it's the two of us and the others are outside."

Gira nodded as she was glad about that too. She then heard Orion take a deep breath and then felt him press his face to her stomach before doing something that made her whole stomach vibrate and she squealed with laughter as he did it again before leaning back. "What is that?" She asked as the giggles overtook her.

"Raspberries," he explained. "They really tickle, huh?"

She giggled, but nodded. "Orion? Can you do that again?" She asked.

He gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen on him and he playfully pounced her on. "I've got you now, Gira!" He said as he began tickling her again. She laughed and squirmed as she felt him tickle her good before he blew more raspberries into her stomach to make her squeal again.

Thanks to her best friend, she was experiencing a good thing for a change. As she continued to laugh and try to squirm away from Orion, who kept playfully tickling her, she began to feel happy once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
